


Geoff Always Knew

by haxelavantasy (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/haxelavantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"They all couldn't exactly pin point when they knew they fell in love with each other..."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geoff Always Knew

They all couldn't exactly pin point when they knew they fell in love with each other.

Ryan figured it was around when he was just getting used to missions with Ray. He found himself staring at Ray with this stupid grin on his face, as they drove out of Los Santos and into the countryside. He couldn’t wait to tell the rest of the gang about the stupid shit that happened and the crap the two shouted at each other as tensions ran high and time spiraled down.

Gavin bet on between the times he and Michael would get in playful fights with each other and would love how the crew would break them up and see the smiles and bruises growing on their faces.

Or after their 6th or 7th heist together, they would just hang out with a couple of beers, and soda for those who don't drink, and just grin as they all told the hilarious shit that happened during their pov during the heist, as police sirens could be heard ringing around the city.

Gavin's stuck between those two choices.

Jack supposes it was those times that they would get together, as a crew and not associates, and they would joke and mess about, not worrying or even thinking about money, LSPD, or any other problems that have arisen.

Michael thinks its when he notices how comfortable everyone is with each other. When Ryan starts taking his mask off around them, Ray shows emotion besides sarcasm, Geoff when he jokes more and drinks less, Gavin once he starts opening up about his past, and Jack when he admits he cares for everyone.

Ray knows its when he starts thinking of Geoff's apartment as home. Despite the fact that his own place has his belongings, despite the fact that he tries to separate his attachments to the others, and despite the fact that he knows he shouldn't love them when he does oh so much.

With Geoff, its different.

With Geoff, he always knew.

He knew when he teamed up with the oh so sweet Jack.

He knew when he picked up an overgrown Brit from halfway across the country.

He knew when he met a fiery little red head with a heart of pleasure and a fist of pain.

He knew when he saw the murderous masked skull figure show up on the news.

He knew when he found a 26 year old Puerto Rican kid that hid behind his sarcasm so well.

Geoff always knew.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted in awhile...  
> sorry about that.
> 
> I was just writing in my notebook and was too lazy to write anything up, but I'm currently working on that.


End file.
